dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Daruk
Prior to the events of the game, Daruk lived in Goron City in the Eldin Canyon region of Hyrule, where he was considered a powerful warrior among his kind due to his great offensive capabilities and skill with his weapon the Boulder Breaker. This led him to be chosen by King Rhoam and Princess Zelda to become the Goron Champion, and pilot, of the Divine Beast Vah Rudania. According to his "training journal" (actually a diary that he renamed in order to sound more masculine) Daruk first met Link when the young hero was fending off monsters appearing on Death Mountain as a result of Ganon's increasing influence. While Daruk rushed to help Link fight off the hordes, he was amazed when Link actually defeated them all single-handedly and saved him from a fatal blow from one of the monsters. Bonding with Link over their mutual love for food (though Daruk's insatiable appetite was mainly reserved for Rock Roast) and respecting his great strength and bravery, Daruk became Link's sworn brother, much like Darunia and the Hero of Time from ages long past. Daruk's notes further reveal that the final bit of incentive King Roam needed to appoint Link as his daughter's trusted knight was when Link defeated a malfunctioned Guardian, after it had been dug up, during a testing run using little more than a simple Pot Lid to deflect its laser back at it. When Daruk was asked by Princess Zelda to be one of the four champions to pilot the Divine Beasts, Daruk gladly accepted, while fending off a horde of monsters looking to kill and eat a dog, which also demonstrated Daruk's fear of dogs. At the inauguration ceremony at Hyrule Castle, Daruk was overjoyed to be reunited with Link, was formally declared a champion, and given a tunic indicative of such an honor. Daruk also tried to foster a sense of comradeship between the Champions albeit with mixed results. According to Zelda's Research Notes, Daruk initially struggled to control his Divine Beast, but eventually, with the help of Link, who suggested he explore the Divine Beast to form a better connection with it, was able to utilize it properly. Unfortunately, he was killed during the Great Calamity by Fireblight Ganon. His spirit was then trapped within the corrupt Divine Beast for a century until Link slew the demon inside the machine. Daruk, his spirit now freed, gives Link Daruk's Protection as a token of his thanks. As Vah Rudania fires a laser towards Hyrule Castle to weaken Calamity Ganon, Daruk is filled with nostalgia upon seeing Hyrule for the first time in a hundred years, and is glad to see his people still thriving while seeing his descendant Yunobo below. Daruk, although mostly fearless, was chased often by dogs as a child. This led him to develop a great fear of dogs, so much so that he struggles to even look at them. Apparently, they are his one true weakness. He also failed to understand Hylians have a different diet from Gorons as he offered Link and Zelda Rock Roasts on separate occasions. Link didn't help matters as he consumed the Rock Roast and Daruk mistook his silence as enjoying it so much he was rendered speechless. However Zelda politely refused though Daruk assumed she simply wasn't hungry due to her worries and pressure she was under. Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Gorons Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Allies